1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compounds and their use as friction reducing and antiwear additives in lubricants, i.e. lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present therein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of especial significance in an internal combustion engine and power transmission components, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
With respect to the novel compounds of this invention, they are made by (1) forming an oxazoline monoester from two moles of monocarboxylic acid and one mole of a hydroxyamine (e.g. 2-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-propanediol) sometimes called tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, (2) reacting this with phosphorus sulfide and (3) forming the metal derivative. The reaction to prepare the oxazoline monoester, the reaction of the hydroxyl of the oxazoline with P.sub.2 S.sub.5 and the reaction to form the metal derivative are all well known. However, no art is known that teaches or suggests the novel compounds or their use as lubricant additives.